


Чтобы никто не причинил ему боль

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [5]
Category: Tales from the Loop
Genre: Angst, Art, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Robots, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: исполнение: акварель
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Чтобы никто не причинил ему боль

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение: акварель


End file.
